Five nights
by Idachi
Summary: Alfred es un hombre de 34 años que volvio a su pueblo natal pero con la desafortunada situacion de que no tiene trabajo ni dinero, buscando en el periodico se da cuenta de que el restaurante que amaba de niño necesitaba un guardia nocturno, solo que al pasar la noche uno no sabia en donde se metia Hetalia X FNAF
1. Night 1

**Estuve pensando mucho en este fic pero por fin pude darlo a conocer uwu, mi vicio con Five Nights at Freddy's me han vuelto una loquilla y tenia que hacer esto, asi que aquí me tienen trabajando en esto por un tiempo.**

**Five nights at freddy' pertenecen a Scott Cawthon**

**Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya hidekaz**

**Espero que les guste! **

**Enjoy.**

La infancia sin duda es algo que se atesora en el alma, si algo se de mi infancia es que ir a los restaurantes infantiles era lo que más me gustaba, podría pasar una linda tarde con mis padres ver los juegos, jugar sobretodo en ellos, ver la felicidad de mis padres al verme a mi feliz y emocionado, algo que atesorare por siempre. Sin embargo los accidentes pasan, recuerdo que era mi primera visita al ya muy famoso "Freddy Fazzbear Pizza" estaba emocionado, ¡Conocería a esos increíbles personajes que siempre pasaban en los comerciales de la tele! Mi sonrisa y emoción no se quedaban atrás parecía que había comido un montón de dulces, salí del auto corriendo hacia la entrada, al ver el establecimiento me quede en shock, había mucha gente, corrí hacia adentro porque ahí estaban… ¡Freddy, Bonnie y Chica! No podía creerlo, ¡Ellos estaban a punto de dar su concierto! Corrí para estar lo más cerca que podía, los vi tocando y moviéndose, saludando a todo el mundo, creí que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, después de esa primera visita mis padres me llevaban cada fin de semana, no podría estar más agradecido, tenía solo 7 años pero para mí siempre será lo mejor que hubiera pasado en la vida. Todo era felicidad hasta ese día negro, según mi madre jamás había estado tan preocupada y asustada, yo no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, solo sé que estaba frente a Foxy, él me estaba hablando sé que me miraba y me decía lo buen pirata que era, le escuche decir que me acercara, al hacerlo solo vi negro y cuando volvi a ver la luz ya estaba en el hospital. Después de un mes en el hospital mi padre y mi madre ya no me quisieron volver a llevar a comer ahí, me había puesto muy triste yo estaba muy feliz cada vez que iba…

Recuerdo que llore por días porque quería volver ahí hasta que mis padres decidieron que nos mudaríamos de ciudad.

Eso fue horrible para mí.

Ahora que ya soy un adulto saber que el lugar que más adore en mi infancia estaba clausurado me dolió, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora que volvía a mi pueblo a vivir necesitaba un trabajo y no sé si fue coincidencia o mera casualidad había un puesto disponible como guardia de seguridad nocturno, lo encerré en un círculo marcando la hora de mi cita para la entrevista de trabajo. Acomodando mis cosas en mi antigua casa, ahora se veía sola, ¿pero que más hacia? A mis 34 años jamás me case y jamás he tenido pareja, aunque no aparente mi edad será que nunca he tenido muchas preocupaciones, nunca he tenido pareja y si… soy un virgen que no sabe hablarle a las mujeres pero ya que, tenía muchos amigos que me decían que si no podía tener mujeres a mi lado intentara con hombres y la verdad en épocas de desesperación lo contemplaba como una opción más sin embargo jamás he conocido a alguien.

Fuera de todo ya era la hora de ir al establecimiento.

Fui a unas pequeñas oficinas de contratistas, ellos me dieron lo que necesitaba, las llaves del establecimiento, lámpara de mano y una radio, mire las llaves y tenía unos pequeños coliges de todos los personajes de Freddy Fazzbear pizza, sonreí un poco recordando el lugar con tanto cariño. Seguro que si fuera niño en este momento estaría brincando de felicidad por pasar una semana entera trabajando ahí, mi contrato era de un mes pero me pondrían a prueba una semana de noche y quizá luego me cambien de día. Después de firmar los acuerdos, cabe decir que ni me entrevistaron solo me aceptaron así como así.

Salí del lugar con las llaves y todo, entre a mi auto y maneje justo a ese lugar, tenía un mensaje en pequeño que decía "Próxima reconstrucción" sonreí ampliamente, era genial que lo volvieran a abrir, si tuviera hijos los traería cuantas veces ellos quisiesen aquí, pero creo que sería hasta que lo abrieran de nuevo. Vi a un guardia salir por la puerta de enfrente el me empezó a enseñar las instalaciones, estaban todas descuidadas... llenas de polvo luego vi a los animatronics descuidados y al parecer aun funcionaban, el guardia que me enseñaba todo veía a los personajes con odio y miedo, no entendí porque así que lo ignore, llegamos a donde solía estar Foxy, era el animatronic mucho más descuidado que los otros, abrí mucho los ojos la boca de él tenía manchas cafés, también su boca estaba como suelta, le faltaban dientes y el hecho de que la piel artificial esta ya carcomida y podrida. Pase a ver todos los cuartos hasta el cuarto donde estaban las piezas de repuesto de los animatronics, mire un endo-esqueleto solo lo toque por un momento y mi mano termino manchada de grasa y polvo. –Bien ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?...- Mire al guardia de día. –Me llamo Alfred Fitzgerald Jones.-  
>-Bien, mi nombre es Mike Schmidt… no quiero asustarte ni nada pero… los chicos de aquí puedes verlos muy animados de noche, te deje una grabación con instrucciones aquí mismo, se enciende empezando tu servicio… fuera de eso, me tengo que ir a dormir como vez estoy cansado, nos vemos Alfred…- Me despedi con la mano pero después de unos segundos pude procesar lo que me dijo: "se ponen muy animados de noche"… <em>De noche…<em>__¡¿Qué rayos significaba eso?!

Como sea, no quería darle muchas vueltas así que solo entre al lugar y prendí todas las luces y vi que estaba la palanca para que ellos cantaran y se movieran, tenía que hacerlo… mis impulsos me ganaron y la coloque… los vi, ellos me miraban como si me analizaran y luego dijeron lo de siempre aunque algo entrecortado. Parecían un disco rayado y la voz de Freddy se escuchaba que necesitaba una reparación, me acerque a foxy y no pude evitar encenderlo también, este parecía como si se confundiera, lentamente bajo la cabeza con varias veces trabándose hasta que finalmente me miro, yo también me le quede viendo un rato hasta que dio una risa de pirata y empezó a dar sus líneas de siempre, me aleje para ver a los cuatro moverse, era como un sueño… por un momento creí ver la multitud de niños alrededor de todos gritando eufóricos y emocionados.

Vi que tenía que apagarlos, ya iban a dar las 8 y mi turno empezaba a las 12, tenía que ir a casa por algo de comer y cambiarme con mi uniforme de guardia de seguridad. Al ir al centro de poder sentí como si alguien me miraba o como si intentara detenerme mire hacia atrás y los cuatro me miraban como si intentaran decirme que no, pero no podía dejarlos así o me despedirían, suspire pesado y con dificultar baje la palanca de Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, luego me dirigí al de Foxy y el volteaba a donde iba, recuerdo que cuando un niño se ponía a su alrededor él se movía también para dar el efecto como si estuviera vivo, él iba a decir algo hasta que lo apague volviendo a su posición normal.

Antes de salir mire hacia atrás y vi que ellos seguían viéndome, me sentí un poco perturbado y una idea un tanto loca se me vino "_Ellos extrañan su trabajo y quizá al verme emocionado les dio nostalgia" _ reí por lo bajo, era una idea absurda. Pero por un momento se me vino a la cabeza lo que dijo Mike "Se ponen muy animados de noche"; No sabría decir que es lo que realmente empecé a pensar, era sin duda muy extraño para mí. 

_**1st. Night **_

Llegue quince minutos antes, afuera del local estaba un hombre de traje pareciendo muy nervioso estando ahí, al salir del auto este me miro y se me acerco. -¿Eres Alfred?...- Asentí un tanto extrañado y pregunte qué era lo que pasaba. –Solo vine para darte esto...- Me mostro un juego de llaves nuevo. –Cambiamos todas las cerraduras así que no pude alcanzarte hace unas horas que acabamos de cambiar las chapas necesito que si algo extraño pasa aquí no quiero que lo comentes con nadie, ni con los paparazzi suficiente hemos tenido con las demandas… fuera de eso… tu pago será por semana así que cuando cumplas la noche 7 te daremos tu cheque, me debo ir, mi familia me espera…- Asentí y me adentre al local con mi nuevo juego de llaves, no pude prender nada porque al parecer consumiría toda la energía.

Camine por las mesas hasta el cuarto de control, extrañamente un pequeño ventilador al lado de los monitores estaba a toda potencia, de cierta manera agradezco eso ya que estamos en pleno verano y ¡Puf! Vaya que el lugar estaba el calor insoportable, me senté en la silla y vi una tableta electrónica, la tome mirando que era el controlador de las cámaras, rápidamente a cuando dieron las doce un teléfono empezó a sonar, busque por todo el lugar y no había nada, recordé que Mike me dijo que dejaría unos mensajes grabados para mí, pero… la voz que sonaba no era de él.

"_Hola, hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?"_

Vaya este hombre es alguien bueno deseándome mucha suerte pero… ¿Por qué?

_Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que los daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueado, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas. "_

¿Qué? 

_Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, pero de que los culpo? No. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años y nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerde, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿no? Bueno._

Él también dice que se mueven… ¿Me quieren asustar? Si es eso ya lo están logrando FUCK

_Así, acaba de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerantica libre en la noche. Uh... Algo sobre que sus servos se bloqueen si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, que solían ser permitido para pasear durante el día también. Pero luego ocurrió la mordedura del 87. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano puede vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?_

Ese año…

_Uh, ahora para su seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de esas horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te verán como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar a... la fuerza meterte dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así, te podrías imaginar cómo tener la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de uno podría causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes cuando los hacen estallar hacia fuera la parte frontal de la máscara, je._

¿¡WHAT THE FUCK!? ¡Ahora sé porque no tienen guardias nocturnos! ¿¡Por qué no lo ponen en el periódico?!

_Y sí, ellos no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribas. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Voy a charlar con usted mañana. Uh, comprueba las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches."_

Buenas noches… ¡Supongo! Maldición ¿En qué me vine a meter? ¡¿Cómo es que ellos se mueven sin estar activados?! No es cierto ¡No es cierto! T-tengo miedo… no quiero ser asesinado por un robot… tragándome mis ganas de hacerme encima por miedo, intente ver cómo funcionaba todo, las puertas quitaban energía y las luces también, Dios… no sé si vaya a sobrevivir, tengo miedo de que pase algo, pero necesito el dinero… pero… un montón de cosas se me vinieron a la cabeza pero nada pude configurar en la cabeza.

Tome la tableta electrónica y empecé a ver las cámaras, por un momento llegue a pensar que ya solo me lo dijeron para molestarme y asustarme, ya que en todo el tiempo que estuve como una hora aburriéndome viendo las cámaras, hasta que vi que Bonnie ya no estaba, por un momento pensé que era mentira y que estaba alucinando por el aburrimiento pero no… ¡SHIT! ¡Bonnie se había movido!

Busque desesperadamente por las cámaras donde estaba y lo vi entre las mesas parado mirando la cámara, sentí que la sangre se me helaba no era posible, Bonnie no podía hacer eso, era imposible... IMPENSABLE… quiero llorar maldición.

Cuando ya no lo vi en ninguna cámara me atreví a prender las luces de los pasillos y ver que él me miraba fijamente no era posible… di un grito interno cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude y me puse contra la puerta, seguí viendo las cámaras con desesperación, no era posible ahora chica se estaba moviendo, no es cierto estoy entrando en pánico, me apresure a cerrar la otra puerta pero sin fijarme la energía del local estaba al límite. –Oh god no…- Sin saber cómo las luces se apagaron, las puertas se abrieron y yo estaba expuesto a Bonnie y Chica, no sé si fue por mi mala suerte o que pero la risa de Freddy se escuchó muy cerca y su canción empezó a sonar, estaba muerto lo sabía, era hombre muerto, me escondí debajo de la mesa de los monitores con suerte estaría oscuro como para que me vieran, moví un mueble frente de mí y espere a que pasara. Escuche pasos… fuertes pasos como si buscaran algo, escuche como si hablaran entre ellos pero no entendía nada tenía mucho pánico y mi respiración intentaba por todos los medios que no se escuchara.

Pasaron como tres horas más hasta que el poder regreso, mire mi reloj de mano y eran las 4 de la mañana tenía miedo, me asome por un pequeño agujero que tenía el mueble y no había nadie, no me quise arriesgar y me quede ahí hasta que dieron las seis de la mañana, extrañamente una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el establecimiento, un sonido de campana ahí es donde tome la tableta de las cámaras y vi, ellos habían vuelto al escenario, escuche que alguien movía mi mueble me aterre y solo di un grito de terror pero no sentí nada al abrir los ojos ahí estaba Mike mirándome con una ceja levantada. -¿Qué haces ahí?- 

-M-mike… Oh thank god!- No pude hacer más que abrazar al hombre que estaba delante de mí, estaba aún temblando de miedo, el me guio a la cocina del restaurante y me dio un poco de azúcar, al parecer ahí había una cafetera nueva. 

-¿Noche difícil? Y eso que aún es la primera…- Rio por lo bajo, para mí no era nada gracioso, nada gracioso. –Tranquilo no me des esa cara, no eres el único que ha estado trabajando en esto y en la noche, yo antes era el guardia nocturno… aún no sé cómo es que estoy vivo…-

-Pero… porque hacen eso… ellos, yo solía admirarlos de niño ¿Cómo es que se convirtieron en máquinas asesinas?...– Tense la mandíbula, de cierta manera me dolía que ellos se hubieran convertido en eso. –Es horrible, ¿Qué pasaría si lo abren y le hacen algo a los niños? ¿La policía sabe de esto?-

-Solo te diré esto, la policía si se entera nos da de locos y clausura la remodelación que están intentando hacer, este lugar a abierto ya tres veces y siempre son los mismos problemas, por más que el dueño quiera hacer que construyan nuevos animatronics simplemente estos tienen fallas…- Suspira. –Nunca sabré porque paso esto… aunque me doy una idea…-

-Por cierto, los mensajes que me dejaste no es tu voz ¿o sí?...- El me miro como si fuera un completo extraño y pensó un momento.

-¿Esa voz te daba una introducción completa?...- Asenti y el parecía asustado. -¿Qué? Dime que no es un fantasma como los animatronics… ¡Dime eso por favor!- Él se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que camino hasta el cuarto de servicio y partes, le seguí no quería quedarme solo, al entrar el vio a un gran traje de Freddy con algo saliéndole de los ojos, al mirarlos bien eran ojos putrefactos y no solo eso, tenían un olor horrible saliendo de ese traje.

-¿Qué pasa?...- El negó y salió hacia el centro de control. 

-Es mejor que te vayas a casa, si te funciono a la primera eso de esconderte ahí úsalo de nuevo, pero no dejes de mirar las cámaras… no queremos que se roben los trajes ¿o sí? Como dices, para mí también es muy importante que ellos estén bien, sea lo que sea en lo que se hayan convertido…- Asentí, el parecía más adulto que yo.****

Me despedí de él mientras se acomodaba en su silla, antes de salir volví a dar un vistazo a todos, voltearon a verme, por intuición abrí la boca. – ¡Nos vemos en la noche!- Lo dije como si me entendieran pero solo escuche la respuesta de Mike, al tener un pie fuera del establecimiento pude soltar aire con naturalidad y llegue a mi auto, arranque lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba un baño y un cambio de ropa interior, sé que me hice en mis pantalones.

Llegue a mi casa, lance todo: mi camisa, llaves, zapatos y pantalones, me tire en el sillón y quede completamente dormido, después ya no supe más de mí.

**Gracias por leer X3 espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de esto, espero haber puesto bien la combinación de todas las teorías que hay de FNAF, ya llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea pero bueno uwu espero que les guste. Intente ser lo mas cronológica que pude, poniendo que Alfred o america nacio en 1980, por lo que en la mordida del 87 es mas que obvio cuantos años tenia.**

**Espero que les guste uwu dejen un coment por si les gusto la idea.**


	2. Night 2

**No hay mucho que decir solo que gracias a los que lo leyeron y le dieron fav y follow uwu**

**Five nights at freddy' pertenecen a Scott Cawthon**

**Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya hidekaz**

**Enjoy!**

_**2nd Night **_

Desperté ya anocheciendo, vaya que dormí mucho y me extraña el no haber tenido una pesadilla siquiera… Demasiado extraño, me senté en el sillón, debía darme un baño y comer algo estaba muy hambriento y cansado, aun no sé porque rayos aun voy a ir.

Una sensación en mi pecho me decía que debía ir ya que todo lo que sucedía me tenía intrigado pero mi cabeza decía que si iba ya no volvería a ver la luz del día, no me decidía pero deje que mi cuerpo actuara solo y siguió caminando.

Salí de mi casa con una hamburguesa envuelta y una botella de agua grande, llegaría una hora antes para hacer mi fuerte debajo de la mesa, ahí no podrían verme ni entrar por mí no gastaría mucha energía viendo solo las cámaras, tenía todo planeado claro, si me preguntaran directamente "¿Porque sigues yendo a ese lugar?" Yo solo respondería "Porque necesito dinero" una excusa muy mala por supuesto.

Es clásico y la verdad también dentro de mi esta la necesidad de saber qué es lo que realmente pasa en ese lugar, me imagino que ellos al ser robots enormes no pueden correr, así que cuando empiecen a moverse iré a investigar cada lugar e intentare taparles el paso con algo o simplemente dejarles encerrados en un lugar. Me jugaría el cuello pero ya me arme de valor y hare lo que mis impulsos piden.

Al llegar vi que Mike me estaba esperando afuera mientras se fumaba un cigarro, me estacione a un lado de su auto y me dio un papel. -¿Qué es?-

-Instrucciones por si quieres acercarte a ellos, descubri como te puedes salvar pero quería ver si pasabas la primera noche, cuando hay alguien nuevo no se ponen tan violentos- Vi que termino su cigarro tirándolo en el piso para apagarlo con su zapato. -Mira por lo que veo que traes una cámara de mano para grabarlos si haces eso estarás violando los derechos de privacidad que te pidió la empresa...- Abrí los ojos no entendí a lo que se refería, voltee mi cabeza a mi auto y no había nada, le mire confundido y el me dio una cámara. -Quieres investigar, créeme que si logras descubrir algo dimelo... Yo también intente hacer algo pero era muy ingenuo y mira...- Vi que Mike se quitó su gorra y había una cicatriz aún muy notoria por su cabeza. -cincuenta puntadas...- Rio. -Todo por acercarme a Foxy cuando se quedó quieto al momento de apagarse la fuente de poder, créeme que no sé cómo es que me salve, cuando se prendieron las luces solo vi a los otros tres rodeándome mientras me miraban como si me hubieran protegido...- Vi que prendió otro cigarro, entonces Foxy era demasiado peligroso acercársele, se me ocurría algo loco pero no sabía si funcionaria, suspire pesado de formular bien mi plan.

-Y si le quitamos la cabeza...-

-¿Que?...-

-Sí, mira hay que hacer experimentos, hay que quitarle la cabeza a Foxy y si no se mueve por toda la noche quiere decir que todos necesitan la cabeza para moverse y así sería más fácil la guardia...- Mike me miraba como si estuviera loco pero luego de apagar su segundo cigarro me hizo una seña para que le siguiera y así lo hice.

Al entrar vi a chica en medio de las mesas parada mirando las cámaras y luego volteo rápido a mirarme a mí y a Mike, este solo gruño y fue a encender las luces y Freddy se empezó a mover hablando como siempre muy entrecortado y con mal funcionamiento, me hizo acercarme a este y accedí, rodeamos a Freddy el cual paro en seco al estar detrás de él, vi un cable mal conectado. Vi que Mike se acercó a Bonnie que también paro en seco cuando él se quedó atrás de él, pero en cambio Bonnie volteo con él y dio un grito el cual Mike lo tomo como cosa de todos los días... Al parecer cuando los enciendes es lo único que pueden hacer, Freddy estaba aún sin voltearse, me arme de valor y le quite la cabeza viendo que tenía micho polvo. -¿¡Que haces!?- Mike se escandalizo al verme hacer eso, lo ignore y vi varios cables desconectados, los conecte con cuidado a su lugar en el que creí que debía estar, el ultimo dio chispas y Freddy se apagó, le puse la cabeza conectando los últimos del cuello para asegurársela y se volvió a prender pero con la voz de siempre y se movía más amigable que antes, lo mejor es que no se detenía al momento que me puse detrás de él.

Solo vi como Mike miraba sorprendido al parecer reparado Freddy. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?..- Sonreí un poco orgulloso dándole un signo de victoria.

-Aprendí algo de robótica en la universidad, su sistema al parecer es viejo pero nada difícil de reparar... Aunque lo reprograme volviéndole a conectar todo no sé lo que haga en la noche- Sonreí nervioso, pero aun así me acerque a Chica para hacer lo mismo más ella solo repetía "Let's eat" a cada rato que intentaba acercarme, como si quisiera decirme algo. Intente quitarle también la cabeza pero ella dio un movimiento brusco al voltearse y me lanzo contra la mesa y vaya que me dolió. -W..what?...-

-Al parecer chica no quiere que la reprogrames, vamos con Foxy reconéctalo y haber que puedes hacer con su mandíbula... Realmente deberían contratarte como mecánico y no como guardia, pasas más peligro siendo esto y no de mecánico...- escuche su risa y se me contagio a pesar de mi dolor de espalda, me pare y fui con Foxy tome la mandíbula y estaba muy suelta como si la hubieran forzado.

-El necesita piezas nuevas...- Suspire. -Se puede reparar pero el necesita ser desarmado y cuando se le pongan las piezas nuevas estará bien...- El me miro con una mueca y luego sonrió.

-Entonces creo que le diré al dueño que piense en hacer eso, ponerle nuevas piezas y nueva piel, y también una limpia...- Me aleje de Foxy después de conectarle unos cables, al encenderlo se movía con más naturalidad pero la mandíbula aun le colgaba.

-Oye Mike...-

-Mnh...-

-¿Por qué después de todo sigues trabajando aquí?...- Le mire con algo de preocupación y el solo me sonrió acercándose a la aun parada chica dándole unas palmadas y esta seguía sin moverse.

-Digamos que... Ellos ya están acostumbrados a que este con ellos y digamos que yo a ellos... Yo me quede sin familia, llevo ya un año en este lugar, son como mi familia, sean casi unos asesinos seriales o no... Créeme que cuando sabes cómo controlarlos o calmarlos son diferentes...- Le vi sonreír con nostalgia, los animatronics al parecer solo deambulaban cuando él estaba sin hacerle daño. -Me se varias cosas como que a Chica le gusta mucho la pizza...-

-Chica come pizza... ¿What? ¡¿Cómo es que ella come eso?!- Eso era demasiado raro, de verdad que rayos estaba pasando aquí.

-Pero creo que te mira mal porque reprogramaste a Freddy, pero veremos cómo se comportan cuando estés solo... Pero si no sirve has ese fuerte- Ríe y le seguí hasta la puerta, salimos no sin antes ver como chica caminaba hasta el escenario y luego saque mi comida y lámpara de mano con mi juego de llaves. -Me gustaría ver cómo se comportan en la noche contigo pero mejor lo grabas..- Me dio un control manual. -Enciéndela cuando sean las doce, ahorita solo se quedaran en el escenario hasta que el generador nocturno empiece a funcionar...- A veces me pregunto cómo es que este hombre toma todo como si fuera cualquier cosa, se despidió de mí y se fue en su coche.

Entre mirando a los animatronics que estaban ya quietos, levante la mirada en una pared y había una cámara de mas así que era la que puso Mike, man... De verdad que el ve todo con otros ojos, como habrá sido su primera semana, mañana quizá le pregunte. Ahora, tome el mueble de siempre junto al escritorio, el maldito ventilador no paraba de moverse y hoy la noche estaba fresca ni qué decir del restaurante, busque alguna fuente de poder y no, ese ventilador simplemente no tenía ningún botón de apagado ni encendido, intente tocarlo o aplaudirme y nada. Algún día lo apagare...

Vi unos amplificadores ahí mismo e hice un fuerte con ellos, antes de entrar eche un vistazo por los pasillos y seguían donde mismo, me adentre al lugar de escondite apague las luces y me quede con la tableta nada más, debo ahorrar toda la energía que pueda o me quedare a oscuras por tres horas como ayer. -Bien hagamos esto...- Mire mi reloj y aún faltaban dos horas para la una de la mañana, esa hora fue en la que se movió Bonnie así que tengo todo calculado para hacer.

Al pasar la primera hora y que dieran las doce el generador nocturno se encendió prendiendo las luces de mi parte y las cámaras comenzaron a funcionar en modo nocturno, presione el botón de la cámara de Mike como me dijo, la verdad no sé cómo se ve la cámara nueva ya que no puedo verla en la tableta pero le pediré a el que me enseñe el video, empecé a checar las cámaras y todo se veía en orden, los tres del escenario en su lugar y Foxy estaba también en el suyo. -Solo espero que no tengan mente propia...- Reí por mi comentario y espere hasta la una de la mañana, empecé a escuchar ruidos como si dijeran "domdomdom" con una voz extraña.

Se escuchaba tan raro que no pude reír y me tape la boca, no podía evitar reír, mire mi tableta y ta-ran Chica se estaba moviendo entre las mesas, o bueno parece como que apareció de la nada ahí, un "sayayin" y reí por lo bajo. -Ok chica... I see you- Vi el escenario y Freddy no se movía y Foxy seguía igual, aparecían y desaparecían Bonnie y Chica en varios lugares, cuando no los encontraba en las cámaras lo más seguro es que estuvieran en las puertas, así seguí por dos horas más, las tres de la mañana y nada, ya me aburrí... Di un suspiro pesado, no sé porque me parecía más entretenido ayer que me tenía que esconder o eso creí hasta que alguien empezó a mover mi fuerte con fuerza al voltear ahí estaba Bonnie quitando los amplificadores, la sangre se me helo y me quede paralizado...era mi fin...ERA MI FIN.

Escuche el grito que le dio a Mike resonó también e intento tomarme, como pude empecé a quitar los otros muebles y corrí como pude al baño, al llegar ahí estaba chica mirándome al alma y también dio un grito que casi me deja sordo, termine saliendo corriendo del baño, entre al cuarto de partes y servicios, no era cierto ¡me quieren cazar!

Cerré la puerta atrancándola con unos tubos de metal que estaban tirados en el piso, di pasos atrás cuando escuche toques en la puerta, entre en pánico iban a entrar y me iban a matar, seguí retrocediendo hasta toparme con el mismo traje de Freddy, estando tan cerca pude percatarme que apestaba horrible, me aleje y la puerta seguía tocando un poco más fuerte, mire mi tableta y ahí me pude ver en el lugar, cambie de cámaras, chica estaba cerca de la oficina y Bonnie seguía tocando la puerta muy fuerte, mire a Freddy... seguía callado y quieto al igual que Foxy. ¿Abra funcionado lo que hice con esos dos?

No se precisamente cuanto tiempo paso pero los golpes en la puerta cesaron... Pude soltar el aire contenido por fin, me habían sacado un susto peor que el de ayer ¿¡Porque unos robots que servían para hacer felices a los niños se convirtieron en estas máquinas asesinas!? ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! Mire el reloj de la pantalla aún faltaban 3 horas para que pudiera salir a salvo. Volví a mi tarea de ver las cámaras y Freddy no se había movido para nada, mire la cámara de Foxy y estaba moviéndose... Maldición si no funciono con Foxy menos con Freddy, iba a dar un quejido frustrado pero una canción diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada se escuchaba, una de feria de diversiones. Trague duro.

Y para colmo el jodido "Domdomdom" sonaba con más regularidad, enserio... Cada segundo que paso aquí me pregunto ¿Porque se mueven? ¿Porque mierdas alguien les dio vida? Y primero que todo... ¿Porque cerraron el lugar? Aunque la explicación este en que fue por culpa de los animatronics no me convence en lo absoluto, si se supone que ellos siempre estaban en el escenario y no se movían siquiera... O eso creo, no recuerdo bien aparte... Ahora que lo pienso... Chica se ve muy diferente a la que conocí. Cuando llegue a casa lo veré, tengo entre mis cosas fotos cuando me tome con los animatronics.

Voltee mi cabeza hasta arriba y ahí estaba la cámara mas sin embargo, abajo de esta había una puerta, debe ser un armario de escobas o eso creí porque al abrirla tenían unas escaleras. No quería bajar, iba a cerrar la puerta hasta que escuche que golpearon la entrada al cuarto a casi destrozarla por lo que por pánico entre y la cerré con candado, con mi linterna de mano alumbre el lugar y baje hasta al parecer un sótano, como es que todas las cámaras tienen un punto ciego... -Fuck- Entre más bajaba las escaleras sentía mucho fríos, me estaba calando demasiado pero era mejor quedarme aquí abajo que estar allá arriba con ellos.

Al ver que ya era el último escalón escuche una risa de niño algo robótica, me a panique, alumbre el lugar intentando buscar al fantasma que rio... Me estoy volviendo loco.

Vi un montón de cajas en una pared y en la otra había piezas de endo-esqueletos u ojos y herramientas, en medio de la habitación el generador de electricidad y en la pared que estaba al lado de mi había no cuatro si no cinco... ¡CINCO! ¡Cinco malditos animatronics! Temblando los alumbre bien, eran una versión un poco afeminada de todos excepto por ese mono que parecía un niño, estaban hechos de diferente material por lo que se ve, parecen más juguetes, al parecer estaban apagados y... Amarrados.

Levante una ceja, me les puse enfrente y el niño-juguete dio esa risa robótica, aun así no pasaba de ser de miedo para mí, los otros animatronics se empezaron a mover pero no podían, estaban llenos de aceite de motor y también apestaban a aceite de motor, el que parecía ser Bonnie se movió un poco y me miraba con detenimiento, los otros también se detuvieron a escanearme. Finalmente se tranquilizaron a mi parecer y siguieron intentando caminar, suspire cansado, al menos estos no me harán daño y me senté en una caja mirándolos, ¿De donde eran estos? Se me hacen familiares pero, uhm... No lo sé.

Comencé a ver mi tableta poniendo la cueva del pirata, al parecer Foxy seguía en su lugar aunque si se movió en la noche, Freddy estaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si mirara a los otros dos, Chica y Bonnie miraban a Freddy también, mi sorpresa llego cuando vi que era lo que estaba frente a Freddy, era una maldita cosa flotante o más bien que estaba colgada de unos cables mirándolo fijamente.

Reprimí un grito de niña pequeña al verlo, cambie de cámara por accidente y cuando me le volví a poner ya no estaba y la cabeza de Freddy estaba en el piso. _Maldición…_ ¿Por qué solo a mí me pasan estas cosas? Me levante caminando en círculos como todo un león enjaulado, no podía hacer nada, si salía esa cosa quizá se me iba a aparecer pero eso me pasaba por andar viniendo a un trabajo como este después de saber cómo es en realidad, quizá soy como Mike, sea como sea este lugar tiene algo que te hace quedarte. -¿Por qué ahora?...- Susurre cuando a Chica o a la Chica que tengo aquí se le cayó el pico y para acabarla este Foxy se estaba empezando a caer en pedazos, me acerque para recoger las piezas y colocarlas en la mesa donde estaban las partes de endo-esqueletos.

_-Hello-_

Voltee mi cabeza rápido alumbrando con la lámpara de mano que tenía a los animatronics y para mi mala suerte ahora uno de ellos había desaparecido, escuche como si hubiera interferencia, al voltear lentamente detrás de mi estaba este Foxy mirándome completamente armado con dos endo-esqueletos juntos, di un paso hacia atrás y entre más daba pasos se me acercaba con los ojos negros con solo una pequeña luz blanca saliendo de estos, cuando vi que se empezó a balancear dando un grito de interferencia tome lo más cercano a mí para detenerlo, era una pierna cualquiera robotizada pero me pudo ser de ayuda por un momento en el cual le di un golpe que resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que todo el lugar se iluminara dejando mostrar bien el lugar, las paredes llenas de dibujos de niños.

Era como una película de terror.

De mi impresión deje caer la pierna metálica y vi un dibujo, uno que tuve que acercarme porque no me podía creer lo que veía, e-ese… ese dibujo yo lo había hecho de niño, lo tome sin importarme nada, solo quería mi dibujo. Al tomarlo pude ver mis garabatos de niño donde se supone que estaba yo y Foxy, decía en muy mala ortografía "Me and my Hero" Sonreí un poco nostálgico, en esa época jamás me hubiera imaginado que ellos terminarían así, y viéndolo bien el foxy que dibuje no hacía referencia para nada al que estaba en la cueva del pirata de allá arriba, si no al ahora agonizante endo-esqueleto al que golpee. Me sentí mal, muy mal pero no sabía porque, me acerque a ese Foxy y lo desarme quitándole las piezas que sobraban dejándolas a un lado, lo estaba empezando a reparar, cuando le iba a conectar los cables algo me atrapo por la espalda levantándome hasta el techo, grite e intente quitarme de encima los cables que me mantenían ahí arriba.

-¡Let me go! NOW!- Intente usar todas mis fuerzas pero esos cables eran irrompibles, cuando menos me lo espere una caja de música empezó a sonar con calma, mire en toda la habitación algo desesperado pero nada, los animatronics estaban ahora en el suelo como si fueran cadáveres.

_ -It's me…- _Voltee bruscamente buscando por todas partes el lugar donde provino esa voz, era muy diferente a las que escuche anteriormente, se escuchaba como un susurro fuerte. –_Yeah… it's me-_

-¿Quién eres?... ¿¡It's me!? ¿¡Que se supone que eres!?- La maldita canción de cuna o no se seguía tocando hasta que paro y me tiraron al piso soltándome por fin, mi nariz empezó a sangrar, creo que me la rompí por caer de cara, suspire e intente respirar solo por la boca, terminaría con ese Foxy después, debo ir a curarme eso, me pare algo adolorido del piso y empecé a caminar hasta las escaleras, mi uniforme ya estaba manchado de mi propia sangre, salía demasiado… Shit.

Al momento de llegar a la puerta en todo el lugar resonó la campana que daban las seis de la mañana, espere un momento para abrir la puerta, cuando estuve fuera del sótano vi que la puerta de partes y servicios estaba destrozada y el traje de Freddy que siempre estaba en la mesa había caído al piso, lo levante como pude ya que olía horrible y lo manche de mi sangre.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a dejar la tableta de cámaras en la oficina de seguridad, me fui caminando lentamente a la puerta de entrada ahí vi que apenas Mike iba a entrar, me vio sangrando… su cara fue algo graciosa y me obligo a sentarme mientras encendía todas las luces de la parte de las mesas mientras iba corriendo a con el botiquín. -¿Te lo hicieron ellos?...- Negué. -¿Entonces cómo te rompiste la nariz?-

-Me caí o más bien me dejaron caer del techo al piso…- El me miro confundido. –No fueron ninguno de ellos cuatro, fue alguien diferente, no sé quién pero si quieres ver algo interesante busca en la grabación de tu cámara…-

-Lo hare en mi turno mientras te curo esto… tuve que aprender primeros auxilios después de trabajar una semana aquí… pero bueno, de algo me debe de servir ¿no?- Escuche su risa apagada.

Al terminar de vendarme la nariz, fue a la cámara cortando la grabación. – ¿Vas a trabajar turno doble hoy no?- Vi que asintió. -¿Cómo has sobrevivido aquí?-

-Ya sé cómo se mueven y a qué hora lo hacen, también con cada cosa mueven o harían…- De su maleta de trabajo, la cual no vi que traía, conecto la memoria de la cámara haciendo que la grabación se fuera rápido y hasta que el vio algo raro la detuvo. -¿Quién es este?...- Su cara se veía petrificada, miro a Freddy y fue corriendo al frente de él. –Freddy…-

-¿El habla?...-

-Sí, puede hablar pero solo conmigo… es mejor que vayas al hospital para que te revisen bien tu nariz, da el número de la empresa y te llevaran directo al seguro médico que te dan por trabajar aquí, esta noche yo trabajare contigo… espero que veas como es la noche tres para alguien nuevo…- Eso no sabía si tomarlo como un alago o algo, pero me ponía feliz saber que estaré acompañado en mi tercera noche. –Por cierto… ¿No sonó el teléfono?-

-No, pensé que me llegaría un mensaje como ayer pero veo que no…-

-Bien, vete a casa a dormir después del hospital, esta noche estaremos muy activos, nos vemos novato- Trague duro y asentí saliendo del establecimiento un poco mareado pero supongo que puedo manejar.

Mi tercera noche será una de las mas _animadas._

_**It's me**_

**X3 gracias a todos por leer el fic, la verdad este se lo dedico a mi dad uwu que adora este juego y yo weno.. c: también lo hamo *-* -no puede pasar la noche 3- XDD pero wano. Espero que les hasha gustado X3 si alguien tiene una mejor teoría de todas las que he visto sobre FNAF me encantaría leerla :DD**

**Nos vemos X3**


	3. Night 3 and half

**Hey!**

**Muchas gracias por leer el capi me inspira mucho ver vids y ustedes que lo leen X3 **

**Mi mas grande inspi es mi dad y Markiplier… le da el toque a FNAF XD**

**Bueno ya no friego y les doy el capi**

**ENJOY!**

**3th. Night**

_It's me…_

¿Quién eres?

_It's me…_

¿Soy yo?

_Yes… It's me…_

¿Yo quién soy?...

_It's me… Alfred… It's me_

¿Tú eres Alfred? Pero… Yo soy Alfred…

_No, It's me… I killed myself… __I am murder…_

¿Por qué?...

_It's me…_

…

…

Abrí mis ojos, ya estaba oscuro en la habitación y al parecer ya era de noche. Me levante con algo de pereza mirando mi teléfono celular verificando la hora, eran las diez de la noche, debía empezar a prepararme para mi noche compartida, hoy Mike haría turno conmigo y no tendré que soportar lo mismo de hace dos días, me levante con mucho mas animo a bañarme rápido al igual que salir, compraría algo de cenar para mí y Mike, debo agradecerle que no me dejara solo esta vez. Ya arreglado para salir tome mis llaves junto a mi cartera para salir y comprar comida para toda la noche, estaba algo más calmado aunque mis sueños he estado escuchando esa voz con mucha frecuencia y me exaspera un poco tener que oírla hablando cada vez que me quedo callado.

Si vuelve a pasar no me quedara otra más que dormir con audífonos.

Después de comprar comida rápida me dirigí en auto al establecimiento con suerte y Mike estaría fumando o algo afuera de ahí, y si tenía razón ahí estaba Mike mirando el cielo, yo tenía ya vendada mi nariz, el doctor dijo que no me la quebré más si tenía que tener más cuidado por si me caía en algún lado o me golpeaban. Cosa que ahora no creo.

-¡Hello! ¿Qué tal tu primer turno?- El me miro riendo un poco mostrándome su cámara. -¿Captaste algo nuevo?- Asintió dándomela para que lo viera por mí mismo, mire que estaba en el mismo lugar que ayer o al menos estaba grabando a los animatronics como el día anterior por lo que le hice que la toma fuera un poco rápido y entre se movían pude ver ni aunque se fue la luz Freddy no se movia y gracias a la cámara nocturna vi como esa misma cosa que se puso ayer frente a él también. –W..what…-

-Puppet está moviéndose y me extraña…-

-¿Lo conoces?...-

-Sí, él es el único al que los animatronics le tienen miedo o respeto porque, siempre que aparece frente alguno de ellos se quedan donde esta…- Parpadee algo extrañado, pero podría tener sentido al porque Freddy no se movía aunque se apagó el transformador, suspire y mire al cielo. Se estaba nublando y al parecer por el viento venía muy fuerte.

-¿Se apagan las luces con la lluvia?-

-Lamentablemente si, por lo que debemos usar velas y apagar todo, así no podrá desesperarse Freddy… me preocupa que Chica y Bonnie sean detenidos por esa cosa también, o incluso Foxy… digamos que le gusta corretear por el lugar…- Reí un poco imaginando la escena de un Foxy corriendo como un perrito alrededor de Mike.

Entramos rápido cuando empezó el aire más fuerte, cerramos atrancando la puerta con una mesa y empezamos a colocar velas en el pasillo, la cocina, en una mesa frente al escenario al igual en la cueva del pirata, llegando por fin a nuestros puestos, apago el ventilador… aún no sé cómo lo hizo pero lo apago al igual que todas las luces, dejando solo las cámaras y también la suya de mano pero esta vez la puso en la cocina. -¿Por qué la cámara de la cocina solo se escucha?- El me miro pensándolo también.

-No lo sé, desde que trabajo aquí siempre ha estado así… aunque quizá puedas arreglarla ¿no crees?- Pensé un momento, quizá pueda arreglar cosas de aquí pero no estaba muy seguro.

-Lo hare si haces que no me maten o me metan en un traje de Freddy…- El asintió. –Bien ¡Ahora comamos nuestras Hamburguesas!- Dije más animado directo a la oficina de seguridad, faltaba solo una hora para las doce de la noche, pero quería comer antes.

**********

_Viniste…_

-¿Qué?...- Esa voz estaba volviendo a hablarme, mire a donde estaba Mike quien solo miraba las cámaras. –Dime que escuchaste lo mismo que yo…-

-Aquí escucho muchas cosas por lo que no sé a qué te podrías referir si a eso…- Sonó el gracioso "Domdomdom" –O esto…- Puso la cámara de la cocina donde se escuchaba una canción de feria. –Como vez uno puede ser el loco o los dos somos los locos, siempre escucho esto no te presiones-

-S..supongo…-

_Come here again… Alfred, comme on, come here… i will wait for you_

Gruñi, esa voz se hacía más fuerte como si me estuviera hablando en el oído, me estaba irritando demasiado. –Shit…- Tome un gran respiro y me asome por la puerta ya que las cámaras las vigilaba Mike, voltee a ambos lados mirando detenidamente y mejor regrese a mi asiento. –Se me hace extraño que no se muevan a esta hora, ya es la una…-

-Por lo general conmigo solo se asoman o gritan para que vaya con ellos, pero tienes razón… es muy extraño más porque es tu tercera noche…- Vi que se levantó decidido con la tableta y su lámpara. –Vayamos a dar un recorrido…-

-¿¡Se supone que me deba asustar más con lo que no vengan a que vengan tras de mí?!-

-No seas miedoso, debemos ver que es lo que pasa… no haya entrado alguien por la ventana del baño y los animatronics lo tomaron- Suspire cansado, de verdad que Mike parecía una niñera con todos ellos, pero el solo hecho de que los tratara como personas me sorprendía y asustaba, este tipo es muy raro.

-Yaaai…- Dije sarcástico mientras tomaba mi lámpara y un tuvo para golpear a lo que sea que nos encontráramos, caminamos al baño y por la lluvia se estaba inundando, Me levante un poco a cerrarla con algo de pereza ya que soy más alto que Mike. -¿Fregamos el piso?...-

-No, espera que sea de mañana… vendrán a checar las condiciones del lugar así que le darán limpieza a fondo…-

-Espera… ¿Vendrán personas diferentes a las que ellos conocen?- Negó.

-Mañana vienen los dueños originales del primer Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza… así que ellos ya saben cómo manejar a todos, pero creo que quieren ver qué pasa con el generador de energía y si pueden quedárselo para el nuevo establecimiento…- Así que los dueños reconstruirían a todo el lugar, hice una mueca, pobres niños no quiero saber cómo se van a poner al enterarse que ellos se mueven. O que los intentaran meter a un traje de Freddy.

Salimos del baño en silencio yendo hacia los animatronics que estaban parados sin hacer nada, nos subimos al escenario para verificar que estos no se movieran con nosotros, pero solo escuchaba quejidos y un olor horrible estaba saliendo de ellos, me aleje de inmediato al igual que Mike. –Shit… ¿Por qué apestan así?-

-No lo sé… pero lo averiguaremos, sígueme iremos al cuarto de partes y servicio, ahí debe haber algo…- Asentí siguiéndolo extrañado, llegamos al lugar. –w…what… the hell…- El traje de Freddy que siempre estaba desapareció. –Esto es malo…-

-P…pero si hace rato en las cámaras lo viste… ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?- El y yo estábamos aterrados, uno… dos… tres… pasos hacia nosotros, volteamos lentamente y ahí estaba Bonnie mirándonos.

-Bonnie… ¿Bonnie?...- Antes de que dijera Mike otra cosa Bonnie dio un grito ensordecedor e intento atrapar a Mike. -¡Bonnie! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿¡No me reconoces!?- Mire la puerta que llevaba al sótano y sin pensarlo mal tome a Mike corriendo hasta la puerta atrancándola con el tubo que había tomado.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué entras aquí?-

-¿Has venido aquí alguna vez? Porque yo sí y Bonnie no me atrapo ayer por haber entrado aquí, ¡Así que cállate y sígueme!...- Ilumine las escaleras llenas de polvo y telarañas, debía revisar si aún estaban esos animatronics de PVC o algo parecido, parecían pintados con pintura automotriz, de esa que brillaba y fácil de limpiar, al terminar ahí vi que el Foxy rosado estaba de nuevo desarmado, gruñí, ya ni lo que me había tardado. –Maldición…- Tome todas las piezas de nuevo y las puse junto a los Endo-esqueletos.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿No es obvio? Repararlo… ayer lo había juntado todo, cuando lo iba a conectar los cables para que empezara a funcionar algo me levanto al techo y después de decir cosas raras me dejo caer, por eso estaba sangrando de la nariz…- Dije eso como último empezando a armar a ese Foxy con las herramientas.

-Sabía que hicieron tres tipos de animatronics pero no sabía que tenían a los del restaurante anterior aquí…- Le escuche suspirar y caminar por los alrededores del sótano mirando a los anteriores animatronics.

_You come back… _

-Yes… volví… ¡Déjame en paz!..- Esa odiosa voz volvía a resonar en mi cabeza, la estaba odiando demasiado y no era bueno que yo odiara algo.

-¿Con quién hablas?-

-Con la voz que me ha estado molestando desde ayer…-

-Ah…- Ya no volvió a hablar pero se sentó a mi lado mirando las cámaras como siempre.

_It's me… remember… _

-Soy yo….-

_Yes… It's me, you can see me… __I know…_

Sin saber que hacia mi cuerpo, deje de lado a las partes de Foxy volteando al generador como si me llamara ir ahí, todo lo hacía en modo automático, abrí una compuerta de este mis manos ingresaron sacando una máscara blanca.

_I told you… you can see me, it's me…_

-Soy yo…- La máscara que saque la dirigí a mi rostro colocándomela para ver otra vez de ella. –It's me… why?...-

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- No era consciente de lo que hago ni lo que decía, pero al ponerme la máscara no pude ver a Mike, vi a un niño que me miraba a mi ilusionado, mire mis manos que tenían una caja de regalo por lo que accedí a dársela, este acepto gustoso yendo con su madre emocionado, después de unos minutos llegaron más niños y unos cables me cargaron haciendo unos movimientos erróneos y colgados, me sentía una marioneta… pero los niños se divertían, la música de feria invadía mis oídos, a lo lejos mire a los animatronics del sótano moviéndose libremente con los niños repitiéndoles frases y tomándose fotos, me sentía feliz, había mucha gente, pero me emocionaba más que los niños se acercaran a mí para divertirse, sin saber pase horas viendo niños ir y venir hasta la noche donde una caja de música empezaba a sonar… me daba sueño, mucho sueño. Cerré los ojos un momento hasta que la caja de música paro, Salí de mi lugar extrañado de mi canción, escuche niños llorar y fui rápido a ver el lugar de donde provenían esos lloriqueos, Freddy, Chica y… Bonnie estaban tirados en el suelo, baje y vi que estaban descompuestos o eso creo, seguí buscando los lloriqueos y solo pude ver a un endo-esqueleto sin su traje, seguí buscando hasta el cuarto de partes y servicios, ahí estaba el traje de Golden Freddy.

"_Good night sweet Children, remember… __It's me" _Me quede desplazado en el techo hasta que vi que se quitó la cabeza de Golden Freddy, era un hombre… se quitó el resto del traje, tenía un traje purpura muy extraño, parecía reflejarle el color en todo su ser, antes de que el saliera del lugar me enrede en su cuerpo levantándolo al techo y llevándomelo al sótano. Por último, todo se hizo oscuro y un grito ensordecedor me dejo fuera de mí.

**********

_**Wake up… Alfred.**_

Abrí mis ojos y aun tenia puesta la máscara, me la quite lanzándola lejos de mí cayéndome yo también al piso. –Hay ¿Qué te paso? Quedaste en trance como dos minutos…- Parpadee un par de segundos y negué parándome para seguir armando a Foxy, además de la noche fue tranquila si tranquilo se puede decir a escuchar "Hello, Hi" o risas de niño a cada rato. Pare el animatronic de Foxy conectándole cada parte hasta que empezó a hablar. O eso parecía porque su voz era como si hubiera una interferencia de sonido. –Aún no está listo maldición…-

-Tiene problemas con la voz, quizá si te lo llevas a tu casa y lo intentas…-

-NO.-

-Solo era una idea…-

-Espera… ¿Me puedo llevar a los animatronics?...- Mike asintió aburrido mirando las cámaras.

-Si te lo llevas le digo al jefe que es para arreglarlo y ver si pueden ser utilizados de nueva cuenta, le gustara la idea a que no te preocupes, llévate a alguno… creo que te llevas a Freddy, el único que no te ha atacado- Es mi oportunidad de oír hablar a un animatronic, asentí cargando como pude al ya reconstruido Foxy rosa y dejarlo en una caja cerrada, si mañana salía quiere decir que aún se puede mover como los demás.

Vigilando bien las cámaras, aún faltaban dos horas para que acabara el turno y nos fuéramos a casa a dormir, salimos ya sin peligro aparente por lo que caminamos tranquilos, recupere mi tubo por si acaso y también había tomado la máscara extraña, nos acercamos al escenario donde ahora estaba solo Freddy ya que por los ruidos Chica estaba en la cocina y Bonnie en la oficina de seguridad, intente mover a Freddy pero simplemente era pesado. –Creo que voy a tener que ponerlo en piezas, es demasiado pesado tener que cargarlo así completo…-

-Uhm… intentemos si lo cargamos entre los dos quizá y lo podremos meter a tu carro- No era una mala idea por lo que acepte, a duras penas logramos llevarlo hasta afuera un oficial de la policía estaba cerca y nos interrogo por un largo rato hasta que nos ayudó a meter a Freddy sabiendo quienes éramos. Se despidió y yo cerré el carro aun no me podía ir hasta que llegaran los dueños del restaurante, Mike entro suspirando directo a la cocina, entre con él y ahí aún seguía Chica mirando el horno.

-Mañana te traeré pizza Chica no estés molestando, vete al escenario y Freddy no estará, así que no te pongas loca…- Parecía que ella le entendió porque se dio una vuelta mirándonos con cara de psicópata y salió dando pasos lentos pero muy mal fluidos, y rechinaban sus quizá ya oxidados engranes. –Mañana pediremos tres pizza, una para nosotros y dos para ella… no preguntes como las come es raro-

-Necesito un café con mucha azúcar, mucha…. DEMASIADA azúcar…- Mike rio un poco preparando un café para mí.

-Sientes eso verdad…- No era una pregunta lo sabía, le mire un tanto serio. –El deseo extraño de saber qué pasa con este lugar, ¿Por qué se mueven? ¿Por qué suenan esas voces?... ¿Cuál es esa mordida del 87?... Entiendo ese sentimiento, es por eso que me vez aquí ya por un año… aparte mi compañero, el hombre que hablo contigo el primer día murió hace mucho… fue el cuarto día que estuve aquí… el teléfono sonó como siempre pero al parecer estaba en otra parte porque tocaban una puerta diferente y el generador se había apagado… sonó Freddy y todos, pero… ninguno de ellos tenía muestras de sangre, según se mi compañero llevaba más de dos décadas trabajando para la empresa… es más, con decirte que con el hecho de que los dueños del lugar fueron al funeral te lo digo todo…- Reflexione un poco la situación, tenía algo de razón en el porque me quede aquí, segundo… lo del tipo del teléfono era algo que no me esperaba, no me lo dijo en mi primer día que sonó, no entendía porque no me decía que estaba mal y ahora lo sé.

-Yo… yo venía a este lugar de pequeño… pero una vez no sé qué fue lo que paso y mis padres jamás me dejaron volver a entrar a un lugar con animatronics… no sé qué le tenían miedo…- Tome de mi café y me senté en la mesa que estaba pegada en la pared. –Realmente me gustaría saber qué es lo que paso ese día… desgraciadamente mis padres murieron antes de que me lo pudieran decir así que… si ellos no me lo pueden decir… quizá ellos puedan…- Mike me miro comprendiendo la situación dándome unas palmadas en el brazo.

-Ellos te recordaran… estoy seguro…-

-Eso espero…-

Llegue a mi casa junto con Mike que me siguió en su auto, los dueños entendieron la situación y me dejaron reparar a Freddy, un vecino nos vio llegar ya que al parecer daba vueltas corriendo a la manzana y amablemente nos ayudó a bajar a Freddy y llevarlo a mi cochera donde tenía herramientas. –Vecino ¿Pero qué le harás al oso este? ¿No se supone que el lugar había cerrado por muchas quejas?- Mike miro a mi vecino y asintió.

-Van a destruir el lugar y volver a hacer uno nuevo pero quieren ver si los animatronics pueden servir de nuevo… son los mismos modelos desde hace décadas así que, son un tesoro para el estado y el pueblo…- Reí un poco, sonaba un poco absurdo sabiendo que estas cosas se movían y podrían matarme en cualquier momento. –Veremos si Freddy aun funciona…-

-Vendrás mañana, así que ahora es mi día libre dado por los jefes… hasta me pagaron ya y de más, creo que voy a tener que comprar unos fusibles por cualquier cosa…- Mike asintió y se despidió de mi con una seña, se veía muy cansado también. Al irse el cerré la cochera dando un gran bostezo, mi vecino también se despidió para dar seguimiento a sus ejercicios matutinos. Entre a mi casa demasiado cansado, tire todo a mi paso hasta llegar a mi cuarto y poder por fin dormir en mi placida cama.

_¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?..._

What… no otra vez…

_Mira hacia tu puerta, humano… _Me levante extrañado y al ver cómo me dijo la voz ahí estaba Freddy mirándome… ¿¡Cómo es que llego ahí tan rápido!?

-¿Q…que haces aquí? ¿¡Como lograste subir las escaleras!?- Vi como volteaba a todas partes inspeccionando mi habitación, caminaba con demasiada naturalidad, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que parecía una persona con una botarga y no un robot asesino.

-_¿Por qué me alejaste del restaurante? ¿Me vas a desmantelar? Así como todos los idiotas que quieren "repararnos"… no eres el primero que quiere saber porque nos movemos….- _Tomo aire, enserio esas cosas pueden respirar. Me voy a volver loco. –_Pero aun así, aquí si me puedo mover, en el restaurante no me dejaban siquiera hablar contigo… Puppet se puso como loco…-_

-Puppet… te refieres a esa cosa que se puso enfrente de ti cuando te arregle la voz ¿Verdad?- Vi que asintió. -¿El controla el lugar?...-

_-Él es la fuente de poder del lugar… hemos estado bajo su poder desde que tengo memoria… primero hubo risas y diversión, el lugar destruido… nosotros bajo los escombros… el nació después de que fuera la segunda remodelación… sé que buscas respuestas…-_

-¿Tú me las darás?... ¡¿Así de fácil?!- Vi que me negó mirándome fijamente. -¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que me des las respuestas que busco?...- Freddy empezó a quitarse su "armadura" quedando solo como un endo-esqueleto.

-_Arréglame… pero arregla a Bonnie, Chica y Foxy también, al igual que los que están atrapados en el sótano… pero no dejes que funcionemos a base del generador de energía nocturno, puppet controla a todos desde ahí… si nos vuelven a conectar, pasara algo peor de lo que paso hace décadas… y pasara algo peor que solo matar a un guardia de seguridad…- _Trague duro, a pesar de que su voz sonaba dura y decidida, sentí un deje de culpabilidad al solo decir "matar".

-Entonces tendré que cambiar todo tu endo-esqueleto y memoria… tu quedarías como chatarra, al igual que los demás, están oxidados y no puedo meterles nueva tecnología o podrían explotar…-

-_No… no quiero que exploten…- _

-Pero si siguen igual… podrían asesinar a más gente...-

-_Nosotros no asesinamos porque si… él nos obliga… piensa que porque nos dio su más grande "regalo" le pertenecemos…- _Eso realmente sonaba horrible, con precaución me acerque al endo-esqueleto y él se agacho al momento de querer tocar su cabeza. –_Solo queremos ser liberados y poder hacer felices a los niños como antes…-_

Esto sería un reto nuevo…

**Gracias por leer X3 espero les esté gustando el fic porque a mi si uwu, espero que les guste esta forma de }Freddy 3 freddy is love freddy is laif XDD**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
